utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfakyun.
|LQr6eqjFxsE}} Alfakyun. (あるふぁきゅん。) is an who began uploading in June 2013. Her most popular cover, "Guren no Yumiya" gained 3.1 million views as of July 2016, doing so in only a few months. She can switch between both low and high voices with ease, which especially can be seen on her covers of "E? Aa, Sou." and "How-to Sekai Seifuku" . Her low voice is known to be unusually very powerful for a woman, while her high voice is very feminine and cute such as demonstrated in her cover of "Chototsu Moushin Girl" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Part of Kotonoha Project # My Name is Love Song (Released on September 30, 2015) Collaboration Units # Cupulakyun (クプラきゅん) with Cupula # Ikafakyun. (いかふぁきゅん。) with Ikasan List of Covered Songs (2013.06.22) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2013.06.22) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.06.28) # "magenta" (2013.07.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2013.07.05) # "Tori no Uta" (Air OP) (2013.08.02) # "Kagerou Project Medley" (2013.08.02) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (2013.08.09) # "Blindness" (2013.08.09) # "Senbonzakura" -Acapella ver.- (2013.08.16) # "Mr.Melancholy" (2013.08.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2013.08.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (2013.08.23) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.05) # "Kanno Yoko Medley" (2013.09.20) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.10.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (Parody) feat. Alfakyun. and Cupula (2013.10.14) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Headlong Girl) (2013.11.25) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) (2013.12.23) # "Migikata no Chou" (2014.03.15) # "Let It Go" -Japanese Piano ver.- (2014.04.11) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (2014.06.06) # "Yuukyuu no Brave Heart" (2014.06.20) # "daze/Kisaragi Attention" -TV size ver.- (2014.06.21) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (That Is Our Miracle) (Love Live! Season 2 ED) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2014.08.06) # "＋♂" (Parody) feat. Cupula and Alfakyun. (2014.08.31) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.10.25) # "Koshitantan" feat. Alfakyun. and Ikasan (2014.11.19) # "Shuuten no Orkos" (2014.12.17) # "Mousou Zei" (2015.01.10) # "Fubuki" (Kancolle ED) (2015.03.05) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.03.17) # "Let Me Hear" (Kiseijuu OP) feat. Alfakyun. and Shakemii (2015.05.30) # "Let Me Hear" -Parody- feat. Alfakyun., Shakemii, kain and Cupula (2015.06.03) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Alfakyun. and nero (2015.08.04) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2015.09.21) # "Stray" (Wolf's Rain) -TV Size ver.- (2015.09.21) (YT only) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, 5mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although Songs Have No Form) (2015.10.22) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tinplate's Dance) (2015.11.10) # "ECHO" (2015.12.01) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Alfakyun. and Cupula (2015.12.18) # "Sunny Day Song" (Love Live! Movie Insert Song) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu* and Lon (2016.01.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2016.01.22) # "calling" (WEB novel "Andante" OP) (2016.02.06) # "Sweet Devil" (2016.08.01) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.08.23) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Alfakyun., Stungun, Araki, Kurokumo, Madotsuki@, Shack, Roccol and Ni-chan (2016.10.06) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Alfakyun. & Cupula (2016.12.29) # "Steppër ✽ A Journëy with You feat. Wolpis Kater, Onyu, Gero, Araki, Alfakyun., EVO+, nqrse, Mes, Saeki YouthK, Kariya Seira, and halyosy (2017.10.10) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume"(Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Gero, Wolpis Kater, Un:c, Alfakyun., and Sou (2017.10.28) # "Tokyo Winter Session" feat. ASK, Hanatan, Halyosy, 96Neko, Gero, and Alfakyun. (2018.12.19) # "Charles" feat. Alfakyun. and Ikasan (2018.03.13) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Rettou Joutou (BRING IT ON)" feat. Alfakyun. and Araki (2018.12.07) # "Luck Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) # "BLACK ROSE" with S!N (2019.06.27) # "Bokura no Festival" feat ＿＿, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Kradness, Kony, Shijin, Zetyou, Tarachio, Nero, NORISTRY, moldio, and Utori (2019.08.13) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Shuuten no Orkos |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 150P, Neru |track1arranger = 150P, Neru |track2title = Saikyouiku |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = Neru |track3title = Inochi no Justitia |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track4lyricist = |track4composer = rerulili |track4arranger = rerulili |track5title = Chototsu Moushin Girl |track5lyricist = rerulili |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = Streaming Heart |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = DECO*27 |track7title = Mousou Zei |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = DECO*27 |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = 40mP |track9title = Lost Name |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Suzumu |track9arranger = Suzumu, 150P |track10title = Tengaku |track10lyricist = Yuuyu |track10composer = Yuuyu |track10arranger = Yuuyu |track11title = Koshitantan |track11info = (Alfakyun, Ikasan) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Umetora |track11arranger = Umetora |track12title = Gigantic O.T.N |track12utaite = |track12lyricist = Reol |track12composer = GigaP |track12arranger = GigaP |track13title = +♂ |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP |track14title = RufaRufa★Night In Wonderland |track14info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |track14lyricist = Cupula, samfree |track14composer = samfree |track14arranger = samfree |track2info = |track3info = |track5info = |track6info = |track12info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |track13info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |image = +α.png}} Limited Edition = |track1title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track1info = |track1lyricist = Neru |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = ECHO |track2info = |track2lyricist = CrusherP |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai! |track3info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |track3lyricist = JesusP (WONDERFUL☆ OPPORTUNITY!) |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Red Purge!!! |track4info = |track4lyricist = P.I.N.A. |track4composer = P.I.N.A. |track4arranger = |track5title = Lost One no Goukoku |track5info = (rearranged) |track5lyricist = Neru |track5composer = Neru |track5arranger = |track6title = Terror |track6info = |track6lyricist = Neru |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = |track7title = Interlude #1 |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Girl & Ragdoll |track8info = |track8lyricist = Gom |track8composer = Gom |track8arranger = |track9title = Kono Rettoukan wo Sukutte Kure |track9info = |track9lyricist = Neru |track9composer = Neru |track9arranger = |track10title = SuperMoon |track10info = |track10lyricist = rerulili |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Kanjou Halation |track11info = |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = |track12title = Heartbreaker |track12info = |track12lyricist = SHIKATA |track12composer = SHIKATA, nomi-R-key |track12arranger = |track13title = Interlude #2 |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo |track14info = |track14lyricist = doriko |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = calling |track15info = (WEB novel "Andante" OP) |track15lyricist = Camellia |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Ai no Scenario |track16info = |track16lyricist = HoneyWorks |track16composer = HoneyWorks |track16arranger = |track17title = Migikata no Chou |track17info = |track17lyricist = NoriP |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track18info = (Alfakyun., Ikasan) |track18lyricist = rerulili, moja |track18composer = rerulili, |track18arranger = }} |-| Regular Edition = |track1title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track1info = |track1lyricist = Neru |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = ECHO |track2info = |track2lyricist = CrusherP |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai! |track3info = (Alfakyun., Cupula) |track3lyricist = JesusP (WONDERFUL☆ OPPORTUNITY!) |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Red Purge!!! |track4info = |track4lyricist = P.I.N.A. |track4composer = P.I.N.A. |track4arranger = |track5title = Lost One no Goukoku |track5info = (rearranged) |track5lyricist = Neru |track5composer = Neru |track5arranger = |track6title = Terror |track6info = |track6lyricist = Neru |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = |track7title = Girl & Ragdoll |track7info = |track7lyricist = Gom |track7composer = Gom |track7arranger = |track8title = Kono Rettoukan wo Sukutte Kure |track8info = |track8lyricist = Neru |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = |track9title = SuperMoon |track9info = |track9lyricist = rerulili |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Kanjou Halation |track10info = |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = |track11title = Heartbreaker |track11info = |track11lyricist = SHIKATA |track11composer =SHIKATA, nomi-R-key |track11arranger = |track12title = Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo |track12info = |track12lyricist = doriko |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |-| Store Bonus CDs = B-Type: | |crossfadeyt = https://youtu.be/653Qb6eQchg|track1title = 01. 敗北の少年（新録）|track2title = 02. ロキ|track3title = 03. このピアノでお前を8759632145回ぶん殴る with majiko(まじ娘)|track5title = 05. ストリーミングハート（新録）|track6title = 06. 聖槍爆裂ボーイ（新録）|track7title = 07. 虎視眈々（新録）|track8title = 08. 妄想感傷代償連盟 with いかさん|track9title = 09. ターミナル|track10title = 10. ever|track4title = 04. 命に嫌われている。|track11title = 11. チュルリラ・チュルリラ・ダッダッダ!|track12title = 12. 命ばっかり|track13title = 13. カトラリー|track14title = 14. 四季折の羽|track15title = 15. テオ|track16title = 16. 死ぬにはいい日だった}} Gallery |Alfakyun profile.png|Alfakyun.'s profile picture in her official website Illust. by rmiMvMlnwdM |alfakyun 20150405-01h00 lv216520773.png|Alfakyun. as seen in her namahousou |Ikafakyun Utamitanohon Heroines.png|Ikasan and Alfakyun. as seen in back cover of "Utattemita no Hon Heroines" magazine |ikafakyun.jpg|Ikafakyun. in real life, as seen in Twitter }} Trivia * She wishes to be 10 years old.Alfakyun.'s Nico Nico Douga community profile * She likes ramen. External Links * Twitter * Website